Insults
by Airiame
Summary: Sora and Yamada Ryosuke are both the lead actors in their school's play. As they meet, unthinkable things that they never thought would happen, happens. YamadaRyosukexOC


**[Yamada Ryosuke] Insults [One-Shot]**

* * *

**

* * *

**

_"Parting is such sweet sorrow_

_That I shall say good night till it be morrow."_

_"Sleep dwell upon thine eyes, peace in they breast!_

_Would I were sleep and peace, so sweet to rest!_

_Hence will I to my ghostly father's cell,_

_His help to crave and my dear hap to tell."_ his voice echoed throught the auditorium, as the director yelled out cut.

We both entered back on the stage again and sat at the edge of the stage with everyone else.

"Great rehearsal today, everyone. I'll see you all tomorrow night, before the performance." the school's drama teacher, or the director, stated and left.

* * *

I walked out of the school and saw him at the gate. That's right. It's _the_ Yamada Ryosuke. The same one that all the girls fawn over. I honestly don't see how everyone can love him so much. Sure, he's a Johnny's boy and he's good-looking, but that attitude of his is just annoying. Plus, he's extremely loud.

"Can you be any slower?" Ryosuke taunted.

"I would have been faster, but I didn't want to see your face." I retoted back.

All he did was glare at me. Yamada Ryosuke and I have known each other since Elementary school. Ever since then, we've always hated each other. Just because he's famous and all the girls go crazy over him, doesn't change the fact that he's an arrogant, self-centered jerk.

* * *

As we were walking, Ryosuke suddenly tripped and fell. I looked down at him and sighed.

"You're so clumsy." I said, while helping him up.

"Aw, that's so cute!" I heard someone say. I looked over my right shoulder and saw three older University girls looking at us.

"Yeah! A girl helping a guy up instead of the other way around."

"They make such a cute couple." They all sighed, giggled and walked away.

"Like hell we make a cute couple. I'd never date someone like you." I said to Ryosuke.

"Hah! Why would I date you when I can get any girl I want." he retorted.

"Good. Go find some girl to date then." I walked away, feeling some pain in my chest.

* * *

On the night of the play, everyone was nervous. Even myself, I was starting to get really nervous. My hands were becoming cold, my legs wouldn't stop shaking and I just coudn't remember any of my lines.

"Oh my god! I can't remember anything! Parting is such sweet morrow, that I shall say good night till it be sorrow. No! That's not right!" I started freaking out.

Suddenly, a hand was placed on my left shoulder. I turned around and saw Ryosuke.

"Relax, Sora. You'll be perfect out there. Just take deep breaths and calm down." He said, as he handed me a bottle of water.

The lights on the stage dimmed, as everyone became silent. The actors and actresses stepped onto the stage, and the play began.

* * *

_"Here's to my love!_

_O true apothecary!_

_Thy drugs are quick. Thus with a kiss I die"_ As Ryosuke placed his lips on mine, my world stopped. My heart started beating faster, as it became harder for me to stay still. His soft lips were nothing I have ever felt before.

I slowly acted my lines out in a daze.

_"To make me die with a restorative." _When it came time for me to kiss him, my heart started beating faster again. My face began to flush, as my lips softly placed over his.

_"Thy lips are warm!"_ I slowly commented, still dazed.

_"O happy dagger!_

_This is thy sheath; there rust, and let me die."_ I stabbed myself with the plastic dagger and layed my head ontop of Ryosuke's chest.

* * *

As Ryosuke and I walked home together, it was completely silent.

"So..." he started.

"Yeah..." I said.

"So how'd you love that kiss of mine? It was hot, wasn't it?" he smirked.

"Hah! The only time your kiss will ever be hot is if it were kissed by mine." I stated.

"As if! The only time YOUR lips will ever be hot is if they were ontop of mine." he smirked again.

"Yeah right! you're so full of yourself. I don't get how all the girls are in love with you." I retorted.

"So you're not in love with me?" he pouted, as he got up close to my face. I blushed from the sudden closeness.

"N-No! Why would I ever be in love with you?" I backed up, as he got closer.

"Are you sure about that?" he backed me up to the wall.

"O-Of course!" I studdered.

"Well, then. I'm sure this wouldn't affect you at all."

He placed his lips ontop of mine and my eyes widened from the sudden connection. I fell into another daze, as I just stared at him.

"You are so in love with me." he smirked, as he pulled away.

"Yes... Wait, no!" I shouted and pushed him further away from me.

"Oh, stop your denial. Well, that's one of the reasons I love you." he said, as he walked away.

I huffed and crossed my arms.

"Wait, did you just say you love me?!" I shouted after him.

And there begins a new love... with insults.

* * *

Finished: Wednesday, August 19, 2009


End file.
